


I'll die if it means you'll live.

by Silverlilly_Roseknight



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Butterfly Effect, Depressed Peter Parker, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Hurt Peter, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gauntlet, M/M, Multi, Other, SHIELD, Tears, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlilly_Roseknight/pseuds/Silverlilly_Roseknight
Summary: Penny Parker.She goes by many names. Nerd, kid, Spider-Woman.Hero.But Penny was one of the many people who were affected by the snap five years ago. She was also one of the many people who were brought back five years.Penny was the one of few that survived Thanos's second snap.So Penny made a snap of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Theodosia [Hamilton]
> 
> You will come of age with our young nation  
> We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you  
> If we lay a strong enough foundation  
> We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you  
> And you’ll blow us all away  
> Someday, someday  
> Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
> Someday, someday

"Penny! You don't have to do this!" The remaining Avengers protested, concern for me etched into their beaten up faces. None of them could force their bodies to move, for there was a bone deep pain that had sunk into each of them.

I carefully plucked each infinity stone from the gauntlet that Mr. Stark made. My eyes brushed over my red, blue, and black Spiderwomen suit before facing the heroes in front of me. Sending them a sorrowful smile as pain from previous injuries made themselves known, I pulled the last stone from the gauntlet and held them in my hands.

"But I really do. Look around us. Look at our home! Can't you see?! We are the only ones left on this goddamn planet of ours! We may have defeated Thanos and everyone else, but he left his mark." Tears spilt down my face as I strained my ears in a attempt to hear any other signs of life. But alas, I came back with nothing.

Steve struggled to stand up, he outstretched his hand towards me. "Penny, just calm down. Put the stones down, it's going to be okay. We can use the stones to get everything back to normal." I started to shake my head as the beat up super soldier talked.

"No. It's not going to be okay. The moment Thanos used Mr. Stark's gauntlet, it stopped being even a little okay. Something else will happen and everyone will die again. I'm sorry Captain, but I can't give you the stones," Steve's eyes widened, but I continued to speak. "We have failed twice in saving the world. I mean, fuck! There's only four people left on Earth and that's us!" This time Clint tried to stand up.

"Penny-" I cut the swordsman off. "Mr. Barton. Your family is gone too, right?" His silence was enough for me.

Pulling down a little of the fabric on my suit, I took a deep breath before jabbing one stones into my dirty chest. "Penny what are you doing?!" Bruce yelled, weakly pushing himself to his feet. Quickly, I shoved the rest of the stones into a circle in my chest, one being in the middle, and backed away from the survivors in front of me.

"I will save everyone. No one will even know what happened, the world will be normal and everyone can be happy." I panted as blood gushed from my chest in rivers of red.

Raising my hand, I shot Steve, Clint, and Bruce a sad smile. Resigning to what I was about to do, I ignored my team mate's yells and snapped my fingers, making a wish that would save everyone, but lead to my eventual demise.


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is trying to be lile the heroes that fought along side her. She just hopes they understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story [Hamilton]
> 
> You could have done so much more if you only had time  
> And when my time is up, have I done enough?  
> Will they tell your story?

'Snap'

The friction of my fingers filled the still air, dutifully letting everyone around me that something was about to happen.

Bruce, Steve, and Clint stilled for a second, looking around as if expecting something to happen. Once nothing did, they warily turned towards me. "What did you do?" Steve questioned, seeming relieved that nothing had happened.

I sent him a sad, guilty smile as I felt my body start to slowly tear apart like it had five years ago. Holding up my hand, I watched as it slowly turned into dark dust. "I'm erasing the future and sending myself to merge with my past, younger self." Tearing my eyes from my disappearing arm, I let the tears that I was desperately trying to hold in, fall.

"Penny..." As Clint's voice trailed off, I sank to my knees and held my chest as I felt the immense power of the stones coursing through me. "I'm sorry! I-I just- I won't let this happen again! I won't let Thanos snap and I won't let everyone die this time! No one will have to suffer!" My leg is beginning to disappear.

Large hands land on my shoulders. Looking up, I see Steve and Bruce kindly smiling at me, Clint was behind them offering me a soft smile. "Okay, Penny. We understand, it's going to be okay now. Because you will save us. Save all of us."

My body is almost gone, but I give Steve a wobbly smile before closing my eyes and letting go of my time.

'I promise I'll save you all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I need to write a few more before I post so I'm not pressed for time. The next chapters might be longer, but beginning stories is always difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you've noticed that Penny is OOC but that's because she just watched, like, a crap ton of people die. That's gonna mess with anyone's mind.


End file.
